Wastelands
The Wastelands, originally called the Gladmoran plain, were once a beautiful emerald plain, but has since been destroyed. Dark, ominous clouds permanently shroud the region and the land itself is tainted, corrupted by malevolent sorcery. The few plants found in the Wastelands bear scarlet leaves and are desperately clinging to their last shreds of life. History Early history Before being called the Wastelands, the northeastern reaches of the Kingdom of Cartham were known as the Gladmoran plain. It was named for the ancient civilization of Gladmoria, which is believed to have had a capital city located on the plain. A great burial site was located on the River Bas, and took the form of a labyrinth to dissuade trespassers from entering. The Gladmoran was a stretch of fertile foothills bordered by the Maw of Gladmoria. The Ambersight Elves and Labhruinn In the winter of Year 13, the ancestors of the modern Ambersight Elves settled the area around the ruins of the ancient labyrinth, naming the village Labhruinn. The ancient Elves elected a leader, naming her the empress. However, the empress and her entire family were slaughtered by a family of dark mages who then declared themselves the leaders of the clan. Ten years later, the walls of Labhruinn were raised to protect the fledgling race from the terrible storms that swept across the Gladmoran. These 30-foot walls were the primary defense of the city prior to the construction of the Outer Walls several centuries later. A Great Tower was built on the peninsula of Mage Point that served both as a symbol of the city's magical power as well as an entrance to the ancient tombs below the city. With the introduction of dark magic into their culture, the Elves of Labhruinn's civilization expanded both culturally and territorially. Their temples, roads, and homes stretched across the Gladmoran. The lavish castle Ravenspire was constructed on an artificial plateau shortly before the other Clans of Elves began to take notice of the early Ambersight Elves' manipulation of what they considered divine magic. The Gladmoran would be the scene of several battles of the First Elven War and the War of the Serpent, the aftermath of which would change the Ambersight Elves and the Gladmoran forever. Queen Ianira's curse Following the murder of Queen Ianira, the emerald green grass of the Gladmoran began to wither and die. After fifty years, the land was already more or less inhospitable to plant life. For centuries, the region decayed and became known as the Wastelands. Geography Adjacent regions * Frozenland (northwest) * Marbury Fields (west) * Desert of Seven Sands (south) Resources The Wastelands is an incredible source of a stone known as deadrock, which is extremely difficult to break. Additionally, the Umbran Woods is the only known place Umbran trees grow. Wild creatures * Banshees * Basilisks * Bats * Bears * Boars * Catoblepas * Chimaeras * Cockatrices * Crocolisks * Darkhounds * Direwolves * Dragons * Fire Salamanders * Gargoyles * Giants * Gloomoth * Goblins * Lynx * Manticore * Ogres * Spiders * Spotted deer * Tentamorts * Trolls * Vampires * Werewolves * White vampire bats * Will-o'-Wisps * Woolly rhinoceros Characteristics The land is practically destroyed, and inhospitable to plant life. It is extremely rocky and difficult to navigate, with very few landmarks, and is prone to severe storms. The area is said to be cursed by the ancient Ambersight Queen Ianira, but this is only superstition. Very few outsiders enter the Wastelands, as the area is extremely dangerous. The most common view in the Wastelands consists of rocky and dirty terrain with many dead trees and jagged mountains on the horizon. Abandoned buildings and settlements are not uncommon sights. Old bones and carcasses are often found strewn about, just bones and cloth left behind from the many battles once fought here. Fires, battles, and Queen Ianira's curse have made the formerly beautiful Gladmoran plain amost completely inhospitable to life. Even so, some species have adapted to the area's harsh conditions and appear to thrive in the otherwise hostile landscape. Category:Wastelands